


Asking him out

by enjoymytrash



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoymytrash/pseuds/enjoymytrash
Summary: In which James seeks relationship adviceWritten as stand alone, but could also be a prequel to First Dates





	Asking him out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: you know this is written as fiction  
Also this hasn’t been proof read or edited so please give any and all feedback

“Rich?” James said getting up from his chair. “Can I ask you for some advise?”  
“You should sell the panda.” Richard didn’t look up from the sketch he had been working on during their down-time.  
“What’s wrong with my panda?” James snapped in defence.  
“What?” Richard looked up. “Nothing. It’s a great car. Beautiful.”  
James ignored Richard’s obvious lies. “No, it’s not about cars. It’s, er-“  
“What?” Richard hurried him, eyes back on his drawing.  
“Forget it. Doesn’t matter.” He returned to his chair.  
“What? James? You okay?” Richard put his pencil down.  
“Don’t worry.” James brushed him off.  
“What’s the matter?”  
James sighed. “Don’t tease me. I wanted to ask advice on how to ask someone out.”  
“Well how have you done it before?” Richard asked.  
James hesitated. “I-“ He blushed.  
“You have asked people out before?” Richard questioned.  
“Err-“ James replied, getting increasingly redder.  
“Have you not asked anyone out before?”  
“No,” James whispered. “No I haven’t.”  
“God, James! How old are you?” Richard chuckled.  
“Please don’t tease me.”  
Richard coughed. “Sorry.” He thought for a moment. “Okay, well, it depends on the person. Did you have someone particular in mind?”  
James nodded. “Yeah I do.”  
“Who is it?”  
James hesitated. “I’d rather not say.”  
“Well if you meet someone in a bar, you offer to buy them a drink, get their number, and ring them a day or two later and say it was lovely to meet you, would you like to go for a drink again.”  
“Okay…” James replied.  
“But when it’s someone you already know,” Richard continued, “you just have to be forward and say would you like to go on a date with me.”  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” James responded.  
“Yeah, because if you just ask them out for drinks they might think you’re just being friendly and you don’t want the miscommunication.”  
“Richard, would you like to go on a date with me?” James repeated.  
“Look,” Richard sat back in defence, “if you don’t think it’s good advice then go ask Jeremy.”  
James moves closer and put a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “Richard,” He said, “I am asking you out on a date with me.”  
Richard blinked, confused. “You actually want to go on a date with me?”  
“I want to go on a date with you.” James confirmed. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Richard smiled. “Yes. I would.”


End file.
